


Holiday Miscommunication

by karasunova



Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Angst, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunova/pseuds/karasunova
Summary: Hermione and Harry are on holiday. They've gone to Rome, a city Hermione's been dying to see. She's enjoying herself but can't help being concerned by Harry's solemnness. Is he just tired or is there something more she should be concerned about?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Series: Harmony Drabbles & One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1353142
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Holiday Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Bingo  
> Square Filled: B1 - Rome

Hermione turned onto her side and watched the morning light slowly stream across her boyfriend’s face. 

His eyelids fluttered and his brows creased slightly. He groaned and turned, facing her. His hand fell between them. He took a deep breath, his fingers bumped her stomach before gradually and slowly wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. 

She smiled, resting her hands on his chest. She turned her head and kissed the underside of his jaw. “Harry.”

He didn’t wake. He actually didn’t even move. He remained asleep, holding her. 

She kissed him again. “Harry.” She moved her attention downward, kissing his throat. 

She spread her fingers along his stomach. “Harry,” she whined. 

He hummed, clutching her tighter. 

“Wake up, I’m hungry.”

He groaned. “Hermione, we’re on holiday. That means sleeping in.”

She kissed his jaw and then cheek. “Yes, but we’re in Rome and I want to go explore.”

She kissed him on the lips and slipped out of his hold before he could trap her in bed. 

“Come on, Harry.” She stood up and tugged on the blanket. “I want to see as much as I can.”

* * *

Harry stared at the Trevi Fountain. Hermione stared at Harry. His profile cut a stunning image and she briefly wondered how and why he chose to be with her. 

Well, she was brilliant. Not one to toot her own horn. She was moderately attractive. Loyal. Brave. 

It’s just every now and then she wondered how. 

She turned her attention to the exquisite fountain, ignoring the bustle of the people around her. She felt him reach out and slip his hand in hers. 

“Where to next?” He asked. 

“The Piazza Navona.”

They moved onto the next site, taking photos, walking, and shopping. She eventually dragged him to St. Peter’s Basilica and then they found a restaurant to eat dinner. 

It was a great day. Except for the fact that Harry had seemed so far away. Maybe he was tired. He did wrap up a long case before they went on holiday. 

So, she let him sleep in the following morning. 

She dressed and left their hotel room to explore the strip of shops and cafes. There were so many wonderful things! Clothes. Trinkets. Handmade products. 

She had just wrapped up her latest purchase, jewelry for her mum, when she heard her name being shouted. 

She stepped out of the shop and looked around. 

“Hermione!”

Her gaze landed on Harry, who stood in the middle of the street, turning and looking all around. 

Hermione made her way toward him, waving her hand in the air. “Harry.” 

His eyes fell on her and he seemed to sigh in relief. He hurried to her. ”Why didn’t you wake me up?”

She shrugged. “I wanted you to rest.”

His brows furrowed. “Have you eaten?”

She nodded, turning to look at the cafe she got her food from. 

Harry scuffed his shoe against the ground. “I’ll get something to eat and I’ll join you.”

“Okay,” she saw him watching the people around them, trying her best not to notice who he was specifically looking at. “I’ll be on this main street.”

“Alright,” he strode away. 

* * *

After Harry ate, they went off to Trajan’s Market and promptly ran into a local witch who briefly informed them, as best she could, of the magical history of the area and recommending some books for them to read. 

They had lunch and then went to the Colosseum.

Harry looked in awe again but remained relatively quiet as they toured the sight and while Hermione recited the information and history she knew. 

They walked to the Roman Forum and found a spot to watch the sunset. 

It was an almost perfect evening. 

As she cuddled into Harry’s chest and sighed against his kiss - she questioned why she felt so far away from him and if there was anything she could do to breach that gap. 

They returned to their hotel room. In the waning light, Harry poured them some wine and pulled Hermione to the love seat across from the large window that gave them a beautiful view of the city. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Harry asked, his voice soft. 

Hermione set her wine glass aside. “I’m having an amazing time. You know, I’ve never been to Rome.”

“I know.” He downed his wine and then wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

“Are you having a good time?”

He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder. “Of course, I am. I’m here with you.”

He gave her a silly grin and in between the laughter, heated kisses, and coming together in bed, she totally forgot about her worries - that is, until they returned home. 

* * *

Harry crumpled up a letter that had been waiting at Grimmauld Place. He threw himself back into work. Working long hours and worse, mentally not home. 

Hermione wondered what happened. Why was he so distant?

She was on the verge of confronting him and spent some time rehearsing what she was going to say when a letter was delivered to her desk. 

_ Hermione,  _

_ Would you do me the honor of joining me for dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place at six pm? Formal wear not required.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Harry _

She sighed but a smile came to her face. What was this man up to?

* * *

Harry arrived home a few minutes after she did and he promptly urged her upstairs. She wasn’t allowed back down until six. 

She changed out of her work clothes and lounged on their bed, skimming over the latest issue of Home & Magic. 

An hour later, Harry called her down. She tossed her magazine aside and hurried down the stairs. 

He stood in the doorway leading into the dining room. He held out his hand. “I hope what I made isn’t too terrible.”

She grasped his hand, stepping toward him, and kissed his cheek. “I’m sure it’s delicious.”

He led her into the dining room and pulled out a chair, motioning for her to sit. 

She took her seat and smiled. Food was spread out on the table and her chest filled with warmth at the effort Harry put into making it. Chicken, mixed vegetables, and the steamed rice she liked. He even made a salad!

He poured them both some wine and then sat down across from her. 

“This looks and smells amazing, Harry. What’s the occasion?”

He shrugged. “Let’s just dig in.”

After she took a few bites, Harry spoke again and asked about how her day was. 

They briefly discussed work, the Weasley brother’s business, and Neville’s plan on leaving the Auror Department. 

Hermione watched Hermione move pieces of chicken back and forth on his plate. 

“Harry?” Her voice trembled slightly, “Is everything okay?”

He looked up, his eyes meeting hers. He braced his arms on the table and blurted, “I love you.”

Her brows rose but laughed under her breath. “I love you too, but why do you look so nervous?”

He got to his feet and stood beside the table. 

“Harry?”

He kneeled, taking her hand in his. “Hermione, I love you. Most days, I can’t believe you, a brilliant, beautiful, and kind - just you - I can’t believe you love me back,” his eyes softened, “it’s one thing to love you as a friend.”

Hermione gulped, her palms suddenly feeling very dry.

“-But you’re also my companion. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to eat dinner with you and talk about our day. Visit the zoo just because we can, and I want you to drag me all around the world even though I could care less about ancient markets or plumbing techniques. I want to do it because I get to be with you. Hermione, will you marry me?”

Hermione bit her lip, unable to stop the tears pooling at the corner of her eyes. “Is this why you’ve been acting so odd?” She warbled. 

“I’ve been acting odd?” He wiped away her tears. 

She squeezed his hand. “In Rome, you seemed so bored and far away. I thought you hated every second and I’ve hardly seen you since we’ve been back.”

Harry blanched. “Merlin, I spent our entire trip nervous beyond belief.”

“Why?”

“Well, I had planned on proposing while we were in Rone. I just couldn’t figure out what to say and where to do it. I carried the ring everywhere and every day. Bloody hell, the ring.” He sprang to his feet and dug his hand into his pocket. He pulled out a small box. He opened it and took out a gold band ring, an oval-shaped diamond set in the middle with familiar carvings etched next to it. Grooves and edges she’d known her whole life. She used to trace her fingers over them when she was a child. 

“Harry,” She got to her feet, “that’s my grandmother’s ring.”

Harry nodded. “Your mum gave it to me. I went to see your parents ages ago. I know it’s old-fashioned but I wanted to know how they felt about you and me. They gave me the ring.” He took her hand. “I was going to ask in Rome but decided it would be more special to do it at home. Somewhere where we both have a connection too. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

She sniffled. “Ask me again.”

He smiled. “Hermione, I love you. Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” She squeaked and launched herself into his arms. 


End file.
